


Nec cum te, nec sine te possum vivere

by gabriel_saoghal



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Between Rage and Serenity, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunkenness, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Letters, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot Collection, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sephesis, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Violence, sephgen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel_saoghal/pseuds/gabriel_saoghal
Summary: Raccolta di 25 One - Shot / Drabble sulla coppia Sephiroth/Genesis ambientate nell'universo canon, variano molto di lunghezza ma sono tutte mono chapter e pubblicate in ordine cronologico.Alcune sono esplicite, ma in ogni caso ad inizio capitolo inserirò un avviso se preferite non leggereSpero vi piacciano almeno quanto a me piacciono loro!Prompt:1. Home2. Forgiveness3. Broken4. Beginning5. Forbidden6. Crash7. Vision8. Choices9. Secret10. Letters11. Kink12. Hide13. Touch14. Eternity15. Weakness16. Strangers17. Throat18. Rough19. Birthday20. Time21. Dreams22. Birth23. Desk24. Restrain25. Kiss
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos & Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Kudos: 4





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ovviamente dedico tutta la raccolta alla mia bff Giulia, che mi sostiene nel delirio perpetuo che è questo pairing per me.

\- Angeal è tornato a casa?- 

Genesis sollevò lo sguardo dall’elsa della spada che stava lucidando da venti, forse quaranta minuti.  
Non dovette sollevarlo tanto, tuttavia. Il ragazzino di fronte a lui non superava il metro e sessantacinque, ma d’altronde era normale. Aveva solo quattordici anni.  
Quattordici anni, ed era l’eroe più acclamato al mondo. Un esempio per tanti, tantissimi, tra cui Genesis stesso.

\- Si, a Banora. Per lui è importante, non ha mai saltato una festività con i suoi genitori.-

\- ...deve essere-… bello, credo. Passare questo tempo con… non so, qualcuno. Casa mia è qui, quindi per me non ha mai fatto tanta differenza. -

Genesis si trovò in totale assenza di una risposta. Si limitò quindi ad abbassare lo sguardo sulla spada.  
Non era giusto.

\- E tu? Non torni a casa? -

Genesis sollevò un angolo delle labbra verso l’alto, appoggiando la spada appena lucidata al suo fianco. Parlare a questo ragazzino era ancora difficile, in fondo si era avvicinato a Genesis e Angeal da molto poco.

-… anche io non ho più una casa, in un certo senso. -

\- Genesis. Se per te non è un problema o un fastidio… mi piacerebbe passare queste vacanze con te. Sempre che tu sia libero da impegni e ne abbia voglia. - 

Genesis doveva ancora abituarsi a sentire un quattordicenne parlare in modo così distaccato e cerimonioso, ma non era difficile riconoscere una certa vena di speranza, nelle sue parole.  
Sorrise.

-...per me sarà un onore, moccioso. -

Genesis non si sarebbe mai dimenticato lo sguardo che Sephiroth gli rivolse in quel momento.


	2. Forgiveness

Genesis inspirò a fondo, ma l’aria faticava davvero a raggiungere i suoi polmoni. Faceva male, davvero male.   
Certo, mai quanto la ferita netta e precisa che gli attraversava la spalla.   
Era un semplice allenamento, davvero. In fondo, negli ultimi tempi lui e il moccioso prodigio avevano iniziato ad allenarsi assiduamente, e fino a quel momento Sephiroth non era mai stato in grado di fargli davvero male. Genesis non lo aveva mai permesso.   
Dalla sua, era forte della sua genetica e dei potenziamenti ai quali Hollander lo aveva sottoposto, e contava sulla sua maggiore padronanza delle armi in un duello.   
Già.   
Cazzate.  
Era sempre finita alla pari, da quando il quattordicenne si allenava con lui, e Genesis aveva sempre tenuto per sé questa cosa come motivo di vanto. Nessuno era in grado di tenere testa a quel ragazzino, nessuno, ed essere l’unico a riuscire in questo intento alimentava il suo orgoglio così come l’infantile felicità di potersi allenare insieme alla persona che più ammirava al mondo.   
Ma questa volta era andata in modo ben diverso.   
Sephiroth era riuscito a batterlo con una facilità disarmante, Genesis non riusciva a capire come avesse fatto a migliorare tanto in così poco tempo, e la distrazione gli era stata decisamente fatale. Il dolore pungente dell’acciaio che trapassa la carne lo aveva svegliato bruscamente dai suoi pensieri, costringendolo ad arretrare ed appoggiarsi un attimo al muro della sala d’allenamento, per paura di crollare definitivamente ai piedi del suo eroe.   
Il modo in cui Sephiroth aveva combattuto lo aveva stupito tanto da distrarlo. Tanto da fargli quasi paura. 

\- Oh-…. Genesis, non era mia intenzione-...-

-Ah, si? Strano non lo fosse, di solito non fai nulla che non sia tua intenzione. -

Genesis sbuffò una risata scocciata, la voce un po’ roca, poco salda.  
Per il dolore, per essere in quello stato davanti a Sephiroth, per la frustrazione, per la consapevolezza di non essere più abbastanza.   
Per la paura di rimanere indietro.

\- …mi… mi dispiace. Ti chiedo di perdonare questa mia azione sconsiderata. - 

Genesis sgranò gli occhi. Sephiroth gli aveva appena chiesto scusa, e sembrava quasi contrito dietro il suo piccolo muro di indifferenza e apatia. Non lo aveva mai sentito chiedere scusa a nessuno. Tuttavia sollevò un angolo delle labbra verso l’alto e si rimise in piedi. 

\- ...dovranno passare ancora mille anni prima che tu possa farmi fuori, ragazzino. Anche se il domani è arido di promesse, nulla impedirà il mio ritorno. Ora fatti sotto e fammi restituire il favore.-

Quella fu la prima e l’ultima volta che Genesis sentì Sephiroth chiedere perdono durante un combattimento.


	3. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, che belli questi capitoli. Loro sono così piccini e apparentemente felici.  
> Godeteveli finchè potete, ve lo dico.   
> Con affetto immenso   
> Gabriel

\- Tu… Tu cosa?!-

\- ...non c’è bisogno di urlare. -

-Si, ma… oh, Dea. Come-..pft, come hai fatto a-….-

Sephiroth, dall’alto dei suoi quattordici anni, mise su un’espressione infastidita ma anche non troppo velatamente preoccupata. 

-Pensi che si arrabbieranno, all’armeria? -

Genesis sgranò gli occhi. Quella era preoccupazione? Oh. Oh. 

-Mhh… -

Cosa essenziale, mettere su un’espressione teatrale e seria che possa reggere la sua menzogna.

-Sai, quelle sono spade di allenamento per i Soldier, non armi casuali che possono essere riparate o sostituite come se niente fosse. A me non è mai accaduto, ma so che in passato, alcuni soldati sono stati puniti severamente, molto molto severamente per aver rotto la propria arma. E’ simbolo di incompetenza e disattenzione, fossi in te non sarei così tranquillo. Proprio no. -

Tra i lineamenti calmi del giovane comandante, ormai, era ben riconoscibile una sottile vena di terrore. 

-Non era-… non era mia intenzione rompere la mia arma-… è successo mentre mi stavo allenando, forse potrebbero capire se spiegassi la situazione-… - 

\- Aaah, no, secondo me faresti meglio ad andare subito in armeria e chiedere perdono in ginocchio. -

\- Credi che in questo caso, mi infliggeranno una punizione minore?- 

\- Non ne sono certo, ma sicuramente apprezzeranno la sincerità e il cordoglio.-

Oh dea, che fatica non ridere.

Sephiroth, dopo aver ringraziato, sparì. Diretto ovviamente in armeria.   
E Genesis non riesce ancora a dimenticare quanto diamine rise dopo aver sentito del rispettabilissimo e fortissimo comandante d’argento, ridotto ad un ragazzino qual era, in ginocchio davanti ai fabbri della Shin – Ra, con la sua spada tra le mani e l’aria di un bambino colpevole. 

Bisogna anche dire che poi se ne pentì amaramente, data la violenza e il risentimento con cui Sephiroth decise di duellare con lui, per tre mesi interi.


	4. Beginning

Quella missione si stava rivelando più debilitante del previsto.   
Sephiroth, ormai esattamente un grado sotto alla più alta carica dell’esercito, pensava che dopo la prima battaglia a Wutai non si sarebbe più lasciato impressionare da niente. In fondo, era stato cresciuto in quell’ambiente. Aveva ucciso il primo essere umano a soli undici anni, e a dodici aveva affrontato la sua prima, grande missione.   
In tanti anni non aveva mai avuto la benché minima difficoltà sul campo di battaglia. Non aveva mai esitato o perso la calma, o meglio, aveva smesso di dare importanza a certe cose da parecchio tempo. Aveva capito che era controproducente.   
Aveva capito.   
Ma la pratica e la teoria sono due cose ben diverse, e Sephiroth non era mai riuscito a conciliare del tutto i due aspetti.  
In battaglia, posta davanti la scelta di un commilitone ferito o in fin di vita e l’obiettivo della missione, le forze devono essere sempre rivolte verso l’obiettivo senza coinvolgimenti emotivi e personali.   
Sephiroth lo sapeva bene, ma quando vide Genesis colpito ad un fianco da un soldato della fazione opposta, non aveva dato ascolto agli insegnamenti. Non aveva preso in considerazione gli avvertimenti del suo tutore, del suo superiore, dell’esercito.   
Era semplicemente avanzato davanti al corpo del maggiore, attaccando e dilaniando il soldato di Wutai con una violenza, una disperazione ed una rabbia che mai avrebbe pensato di poter provare, distogliendo la propria attenzione dal capo dell’esercito wutaiano.  
Quest’ultimo, preso atto del momento, colse ovviamente l’occasione per fuggire, ma in quell’esatto momento Sephiroth non aveva nient’altro in mente che non fosse la distruzione totale e completa del corpo del soldato nemico, ormai senza vita ma non per questo in salvo dallo strazio.   
Il giorno dopo, Sephiroth portò a termine il suo compito, la sua missione, ricevendo per il comportamento del giorno precedente solo un’ammonizione formale.   
Hojo tuttavia non la pensò allo stesso modo, costringendo il quindicenne ad una settimana di iniezioni e test psicologici, stremando tanto il ragazzo da farlo letteralmente svenire dalla stanchezza più di una volta.   
Ma ormai era successo.   
Sephiroth aveva lasciato le redini, aveva strappato la corda, aveva divelto quella catena anche solo per un attimo.   
Fu la prima volta che Sephiroth si sentì davvero libero, e si inebriò del ricordo di quella sensazione per giorni e giorni come se avesse ceduto a qualche tentazione proibita, e che si fosse rivelata quanto di più bello ed estatico al mondo.   
Non si pentì mai della sua azione.  
E fu sempre la prima volta, ma assolutamente non l’ultima, in cui si sentì libero a causa di quella singola persona.


	5. Forbidden

-Ti ricordo che dovrebbe essere proibito uscire dopo le undici di sera-.... -

-No. No, fai silenzio, mi rifiuto di sentire altre cavolate. Siamo le più alte cariche dell'esercito, al massimo, se ci scoprono, ce la caveremo con un richiamo. Hai sedici anni ormai, ed è il momento di andare a bere insieme.-

-Genesis, queste cose noi non- ...-

-Sh. Non voglio sentire storie. Con il tuo metabolismo domani non avrai nemmeno l'ombra di una ripercussione fisica quindi non ci sono sc... - Oh dea, cosa stai facendo. -

-Mando un messaggio ad Ange -...-

-Non osare, questa serata è nelle mie mani, con il signor dovere e onore presente non riuscirei mai a bere quanto voglio. E poi è appena tornato da una missione, non credi sia pessimo disturbarlo proprio adesso? -

Premere sui tasti giusti aveva sempre funzionato, con Sephiroth. Questa volta non fece eccezione. Mise via il telefono e sospirò, forse un po' preoccupato, seguendo Genesis nonostante l'evidente riluttanza.

Andarono a bere, si divertirono sul serio con grande sorpresa del soldato d'argento, e rimasero fuori fino alle quattro del mattino. Sephiroth non si ubriacò, se escludiamo la leggera quanto piacevole sensazione di leggerezza, ma Genesis si.   
Il risultato fu un Comandante molto molto vicino al coma etilico, trasportato a peso morto da un Generale che, nonostante il desiderio davvero impellente, non avrebbe mai abbandonato un suo sottoposto nonchè -forse – amico in un casuale quanto pericoloso bar dei bassifondi.   
Solo che, a differenza di Genesis, Sephiroth non era mai stato in grado di mentire ai suoi superiori, e gli fu davvero difficile giustificare il suo ingresso nel palazzo dalla porta della scala antincendio con un corpo morto di un Comandante dell'esercito sulle spalle, e la cui puzza di alcool si sentiva da quando aveva iniziato a salire.  
La conseguenza del risultato fu uno dei peggiori richiami che Genesis avesse mai ricevuto, uno di quelli che rimasero nella storia dei Soldier della Shin-Ra per gli anni a venire.  
La corruzione morale del Generale sedicenne, a quanto pare, era una colpa su cui le alte sfere non sarebbero passate sopra con tanta facilità.   
Sephiroth, d'altra parte, ne uscì completamente immacolato.


	6. Crash

Si.  
Fu come schiantarsi contro un muro di cemento armato.  
Come sbattere violentemente di faccia contro un palo.  
O contro Rude dei Turks.  
Insomma, qualcosa del genere. Anche perché, effettivamente, fu esattamente quello che successe.  
Sei mesi.  
Sei mesi senza vederlo, e Genesis si scoprì sorpreso e quasi infastidito dal fatto che la presenza del minore fosse diventata quasi essenziale per lui, abituale e quotidiana.  
Camminava tranquillo per i corridoi del piano riservato ai Soldier, tutto normale, tutto come al solito. Loveless sorretto saldamente tra le dita guantate della mano sinistra, era immerso nella lettura pensierosa. 

-Quando la guerra delle bestie porterà la fine del mondo, la dea scenderà dal cielo.  
Ali di luce e di oscurità si dispiegheranno-...- 

Pensierosa, si, ma non silenziosa. Infatti, chiunque in quel piano si sarebbe accorto dell’arrivo del Comandante Rhapsodos per due, sonori motivi. I tacchi delle sue scarpe, quei pochi centimetri che gli erano sempre serviti per essere leggermente più alto del Generale, oltre che molto belli secondo il suo modesto parere, e la litania accorata della sua voce, mentre recitava Loveless come se ne andasse della sua vita.

-Ella ci guiderà ver-unfh!-

Genesis venne interrotto bruscamente appena girato un angolo. O meglio, fu il fato ad interromperlo, facendolo scontrare con una certa violenza contro qualcosa. Anzi, qualcuno. Loveless, la sacra et magna opera, cadde a terra, facendo dipingere sul viso del Comandante lo sconcerto e l’orrore più profondo.  
Si chinò più veloce di quanto fosse mai stato per raccogliere l’importantissimo volume, mentre i lineamenti sconvolti dal raccapriccio si distesero nel notare che nessun danno era stato fatto alla sua ragione di vita. 

-Stupido idiota, ti rendi conto del danno che potevi arrecar -...-

Solo allora si prese la libertà di rivolgere alla causa di tutto la sua peggiore occhiata al vetriolo.  
Ed ogni parola, ogni insulto gli morì in gola come una fiammella senza ossigeno.

-Ella ci guiderà verso la felicità, il suo dono eterno. Loveless, atto primo. -

Oh. Non era possibile. Non era umanamente possibile.  
Genesis si rifiutava di credere che la persona in piedi davanti a lui, almeno cinque, forse dieci centimetri più alta di prima, con almeno cinque, forse dieci chili di muscolatura in più e con almeno cinque, forse dieci centimetri di chioma argentea in più fosse il Generale.  
Sephiroth.  
Era lui, senza alcun dubbio. Diverso. Ma era lui.  
Con una nuova uniforme, che gli lasciava libero il petto, completamente nera, elegante, un cappotto lunghissimo e così perfetto per la sua figura da lasciare il Comandante in uno stato confusionale per almeno dieci secondi. Sephiroth se ne accorse, evidentemente, perché la sua espressione virò da sottilmente divertita a leggermente preoccupata. 

-...sei tornato prima, quindi.-

Finalmente Genesis aveva riacquistato il dono della parola, sebbene vagamente tremula. Il nodo al livello dello stomaco non accennava a sparire e si accorse, tristemente e con una certa stizza, che i tacchi dei suoi stivali ormai non avrebbero più potuto adempiere al loro compito importantissimo. 

-Si, sono tornato ieri sera, ma non volevo disturbarvi, quindi ho pensato di rimandare ad oggi.-

Sephiroth sembrava sollevato che per lo meno Genesis avesse ripreso un po’ di colore, oltre che la favella. Genesis dalla sua, al di la della strana contentezza che sentiva all’altezza del petto, con il volto leggermente rivolto verso l’alto e un sopracciglio impercettibilmente scosso da un tic nervoso, pensava alla spedizione dal calzolaio che avrebbe dovuto compiere il giorno dopo.  
Necessariamente e senza nessun indugio.


	7. Vision

Una visione, un’apparizione, chiamatela pure come volete.  
Genesis era certo di non aver mai visto qualcosa di tanto bello e perfetto nella sua intera esistenza.   
Certo, era rimasto sconvolto mesi prima dal… diciamo, sviluppo fisico del soldato d’argento, ma vederlo finalmente in azione durante una missione importante era tutta un’altra cosa. I capelli sembravano non possedere gravità, così come la spada sembrava non avere alcun peso stretta tra le dita eleganti del soldato.   
La figura ormai adulta e slanciata sembrava appartenere ad un’altra dimensione, ad un altro pianeta, e Genesis si sentì improvvisamente schiacciato, soffocato, ammirato.   
In quei pochi mesi, Sephiroth era passato dall’essere un ragazzino troppo maturo per la sua età, stretto tra i suoi mille doveri, all’essere il vero ed unico Generale dell’esercito che controllava praticamente l’intero pianeta.  
Più sicuro di sé, più indecifrabile, più pragmatico, più gelido, più… bello. Ancora di più, ancora di più.   
Sephiroth, agli occhi del soldato cremisi, non sembrava avere nessun tipo di limite umano.   
Sempre più lontano da lui.  
Lontano. Distante.   
Genesis si accorse solo il giorno dopo di avere la mano destra dolorante e livida, per quanto aveva stretto l’impugnatura di Rapier.   
Genesis si accorse solo il giorno dopo di provare quella che, dopo mesi, capì essere invidia.  
Un’invidia dilaniante.


	8. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooooh, ecco che inizia l'angst.

Era da quando aveva difeso Genesis da quel soldato di Wutai anni prima che Sephiroth sapeva, invero, di essere in grado di scegliere.   
Certo, era abbastanza intelligente da capire che, per ogni scelta indipendente, ci sarebbero state sempre conseguenze. Ma era disposto a rischiare, in fondo.   
In fondo, dopo aver provato la sensazione che la sua libera scelta gli aveva restituito, il Generale della divisione dei Soldier dell’esercito della Shin-Ra aveva sognato multiple volte momenti come quello.   
Momenti in cui avrebbe avuto abbastanza forza da decidere di scegliere per sé, senza avere la minima considerazione delle conseguenze. Di norma, per Sephiroth era molto difficile non pensare a queste ultime. Non esisteva forse persona al mondo più previdente del diciottenne, più morigerata e quasi disumana nel prendere decisioni difficili. La priorità era sempre, sempre la Compagnia e i buoni risultati delle missioni affidate a lui e ai suoi sottoposti.   
Tuttavia, di tanto in tanto, non riusciva a non pensare a come, in quel momento, fosse riuscito a non pensare a nulla. Nè alla Compagnia, né alla missione, né a se stesso.  
In quel momento, le uniche cose che aveva in mente erano il dolore che desiderava vedere negli occhi di quel soldato e.... Genesis.  
Qualcosa di totalmente irrazionale che lo aveva sconvolto così tanto da fargli passare intere notti in bianco, preoccupato e allo stesso tempo quasi eccitato dal brivido inaspettato della libera scelta. Dell’istinto, della rabbia.   
Pensava che un momento simile non gli sarebbe capitato mai più, e conservava il ricordo con riservata gelosia.   
Almeno fino a quando non ebbe nuovamente davanti agli occhi una scelta che mise a dura prova tutto il suo autocontrollo.   
E, ancora una volta, la causa era solo quella persona, e nessun altro.

Era da quando aveva difeso Genesis da quel soldato di Wutai anni prima che Sephiroth sapeva, invero, di essere in grado di scegliere.  
E scelse di stringere la presa tra quelle ciocche vermiglie dopo pochi attimi, non si ritrasse da quel bacio sfacciato, vietato, scandaloso.   
Fu il suo primo bacio.   
Non fu dolce, o timido. O attento.   
Fu esasperato, incontrollato, libero di essere.

Era da sempre che Genesis sapeva, invero, di essere in grado di scegliere.   
Come, d’altronde, ogni essere umano.  
Nella sua vita, aveva deciso senza pensarci nemmeno un secondo, che se ci fosse mai stata una cosa a cui non avrebbe mai rinunciato, era la sua libertà di scelta.   
Aveva scelto lui di andarsene di casa. Più di una volta aveva scelto di non seguire le regole. Aveva scelto lui la propria spada, aveva scelto lui la sua nuova uniforme da Comandante. Aveva scelto di non eseguire gli ordini decine di volte, accettando le conseguenze e ben sapendo di essere indispensabile, quanto meno utile a quella compagnia.   
Sapeva di poter scegliere ed era sempre stato un diritto inalienabile, il concetto più importante della sua esistenza come persona.   
Ma in quel momento, oh.   
Desiderò quasi di non avere questo privilegio.   
Il momento in cui si accorse che ogni suo pensiero, ogni suo attimo, ogni suo sguardo, ogni parte della sua esistenza, erano in funzione di un’unica, singola persona.   
Il momento in cui si accorse di ammirarlo, venerarlo ed invidiarlo non come pensava di aver sempre fatto, in modo discreto, come tutti, forse un po’ di più ma nulla che potesse metterlo in difficoltà o ribaltare i valori di quella che si vantava essere quasi un’amicizia. Forse lo era.   
Invece no, niente era più lo stesso, niente.  
L’invidia lacerante che provava al centro del petto aveva iniziato a distruggerlo da dentro come un parassita impietoso, e più Sephiroth cresceva, più Sephiroth migliorava, avanzava, si perfezionava più di quanto già non fosse lasciandolo inesorabilmente indietro, più quell’invidia scavava in profondità lasciandolo senza fiato, senza ragione, senza lucidità.   
Forse, se fosse stata solo l’invidia a dilaniarlo dall’interno sarebbe stato meglio.   
Sarebbe stato normale, perché avrebbe imparato lentamente ad odiare quell’uomo. Odiarlo e basta.  
Invece, la dea aveva altri piani per lui.  
Ohh, no, troppo semplice, giusto?  
Genesis, almeno tanto intensamente quanto l’invidiava, sapeva bene di amarlo.   
Nessun altro al mondo era valso a strappargli via dalla testa lui.   
Nessun altro al mondo era tanto bello. Tanto forte. Tanto elegante. Tanto perfetto.   
Tanto da togliere il fiato, tanto da soffocarlo solo con la sua presenza.   
Genesis non si era mai sentito tanto onorato ed umiliato in presenza di nessun altro.   
Scendere a patti con sentimenti come questi non sarebbe mai stato possibile, tanto opposti e tanto indecenti, che la dea lo perdoni, così indecenti e così instabili.   
Per la prima volta in vita sua, Genesis non fu sicuro di cosa scegliere. Non voleva scegliere. Sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a soffocare l’una o l’altra cosa, perché Sephiroth glielo avrebbe impedito.  
Anche solo con uno sguardo.   
Fu a causa di uno sguardo, uno sguardo così bello, così irreale, così perfetto.   
Genesis, in quel momento, desiderò davvero morire, perché sapeva che prima o poi, inconsciamente, una sua scelta l’avrebbe fatta. 

Era da sempre che Genesis sapeva, invero, di essere in grado di scegliere.   
Come, d’altronde, ogni essere umano.  
Quella volta scelse di non scegliere.   
Firmò forse la sua condanna, ma come poteva saperlo.   
Ah, forse lo sapeva. Forse non gli è mai importato.   
Due sentimenti così opposti non avrebbero mai potuto coesistere pacificamente dentro una sola persona. Sarebbero cresciuti così tanto da distruggersi a vicenda e poi distruggere ogni cosa.   
Ma Genesis si sentì avido.   
Non poteva fare a meno di nessuna delle due cose.   
Scelse di non scegliere, mentre sfiorava quelle labbra meravigliose e voleva baciarle, e distruggerle, e aveva paura.   
Di non riuscire.   
Di soffocare.  
Voleva tante cose, ma non riuscì più a ricordarne alcuna quando lui lo baciò a sua volta.   
Non fu irruento, calcolato, difficile, come aveva previsto.  
Fu esasperato, incontrollato. Libero di essere.


	9. Secret

Genesis fu la prima volta di Sephiroth in molte cose.   
Tra cui, ovviamente, mentire spudoratamente alla compagnia per cui lavoravano.  
Decisero di comune e silenzioso accordo che, effettivamente, tutto quello andasse tenuto nascosto. E non solo dalla Shin- Ra, ma da chiunque altro.   
C’era più di un motivo per cui quella che entrambi ancora non riuscivano a chiamare effettivamente “relazione” andasse tenuta segreta, c’erano così tanti motivi che veniva da pensare se effettivamente ne valesse la pena, ma nessuno dei due si era mai posto questo dubbio. Entrambi, in un modo o in un altro, davano per scontato che quello che avevano fosse così e basta, che non c’era modo per mettere fine a tutto quello, e neanche lo desideravano.   
Era contro le regole.   
Erano due soldier di prima classe, che intrattenevano una specie di relazione clandestina all’interno dello stesso dipartimento, e come se non bastasse erano entrambi uomini. E non solo. Essendo Soldier di prima classe, distrazioni come le relazioni non erano mai viste di buon occhio, specialmente nel caso di Sephiroth. Se la cosa si fosse venuta a sapere lo stesso Sephiroth non sarebbe mai riuscito ad immaginare la reazione del reparto scientifico e del suo tutore.  
Ma ne valeva la pena, o almeno era questo che entrambi si ripetevano continuamente.   
Quei momenti erano così speciali, così unici. Così proibiti, perfetti, importanti, sbagliati e giusti.   
Catartici.  
Nessuno dei due vi avrebbe rinunciato tanto facilmente, e a volte il desiderio ed il bisogno erano tanto impellenti da rendere il rischio di essere scoperti davvero molto concreto.

Genesis fu la prima volta di Sephiroth in molte cose.  
Con lui, tutto diventava reale. Vero.  
E la prima volta che entrò in lui, strappandogli a forza il suono più bello che avesse mai sentito, il Generale capì che niente di tutto quello che aveva studiato e saputo sull’argomento era valido in quell’esatto istante.   
Niente nella sua vita era mai stato più vero di questo singolo momento.


	10. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo avviso: qui viene usato un po’ di dirty talk, inoltre è stata una delle cose più divertenti che abbia mai scritto, enjoy ❤️

_[ μ ] - εγλ 1999, 8 Dicembre_

Comandante Genesis Rhapsodos,  
richiedo il prima possibile notizie dal campo militare affidato al suo comando diretto, in Wutai.   
Elencare il numero preciso di superstiti della base nemica sotto il vostro attacco, elencare il numero, nomi e codici identificativi dei suoi uomini al campo militare. 

Comando Centrale Divisione Soldier – Shin-Ra  
Generale Sephiroth 

  
  
_[ μ ] - εγλ 1999, 9 Dicembre_

Eg. Gen. Sephiroth  
l’attacco è andato a buon fine, terminato alle ore 4:00 corrente giorno.   
Superstiti della base nemica: 7 unità fuggite, 3 unità nel nostro accampamento.  
Soldati presenti attualmente al campo militare: 25 unità   
Nome Codice identificativo  
xxxxxx xxxx xxxxxxxx  
(…)  
Il nostro rientro è programmato entro il termine del corrente mese. 

Un **mese di arretrati** , Generale.   
Un mese di arretrati, prenda nota.

Com. Genesis Rhapsodos

_[ μ ] - εγλ 1999, 10 Dicembre_

_Comandante_.  
Le ricordo che le nostre missive potrebbero essere controllate dal comando centrale.   
Solitamente ciò non accade perché sono riservate, e vengono consegnate direttamente al sottoscritto, non so se citare in questi documenti i suoi... _arretrati_ sia un’idea sagace.   
In ogni caso, la ringrazio per i dati forniti.   
E farò in modo da assicurarmi in duplice controllo che queste missive non vengano lette da terzi, per causa sua.  
Veda di non causarmi problemi. 

Comando Centrale Divisione Soldier – Shin-Ra  
Generale Sephiroth, attualmente **alterato** nei suoi confronti. 

  
_[ μ ] - εγλ 1999, 11 Dicembre_

  
Eg. Gen. Sephiroth  
Non avrei inviato o scritto nessun messaggio controproducente per la sua persona o la mia se non sapessi già per certo che tali missive sono riservate a lei e lei soltanto. Tuttavia il gusto del pericolo fa parte del gioco, e non mi pare di aver udito lamentele quando, prima di partire per Wutai, mi ha trascinato in quel _ripostiglio_ a due passi dall’ufficio del Direttore.   
Non la facevo così ipocrita, _eroe dell’alba, Guaritore di Mondi._

Con osservanza, il suo Comandante

  
_[ μ ] - εγλ 1999, 12 Dicembre_

COMANDANTE.  
Questo è davvero l’ultimo avvertimento e potrei prendere _contromisure_ quando tornerà al quartier generale, essendo io il suo diretto superiore e Generale dell’esercito a cui lei appartiene.   
Ho controllato più di due volte, per essere parchi, che la nostra corrispondenza fosse nostra e nostra soltanto, stamane, e giuro che molto di rado ho provato un tale desiderio di strappare dalle sue labbra sincere parole di pentimento e scuse, oltre che sincere _urla di dolore._   
Mi arrendo davanti alla sua testardaggine, Comandante Rhapsodos, e ammetto a malincuore che la sua assenza si percepisce, in queste stanze.   
Nessuno udisce più il suono dei suoi _tacchi_ , ed alcuni dei suoi sottoposti stanno quasi diventando nostalgici, comunicandomi di sentire, di tanto in tanto, quel leggiadro suono.  
Medito se mandarli al reparto psichiatrico, magari insieme a lei appena tornerà.

Comando Centrale Divisione Soldier – Shin-Ra  
Generale Sephiroth

  
_[ μ ] - εγλ 1999, 12 Dicembre_

Generale,   
non la facevo in grado di utilizzare dell’ ironia. Chi sta scrivendo queste lettere, e come? Ora sospetto davvero che queste missive siano in mano di qualcun altro. Il Generale di mia conoscenza non mi asseconderebbe mai in una situazione del genere, chiudendo il discorso in modo gelido con quella sua meravigliosa, splendida scopa in culo.   
Se comunque il mio attuale interlocutore è davvero lei, Generale, mi scuso per l’epiteto rivoltogli poc’anzi, sebbene lo trovi davvero adatto al suo abituale comportamento.   
La prego di non prendere eccessivi provvedimenti.  
Oh, la prego _, li prenda_.

Comandante Rhapsodos

  
_[ μ ] - εγλ 1999, 13 Dicembre_

Comandante. 

Vedo che la sua più grande passione è tirare la corda, e ci riesce anche parecchio bene.   
Fossi in lei però starei davvero molto attento, potrei decidere di prendere provvedimenti come potrei decidere di non prenderli, o decidere di farla rimanere lì dov’è fino a Febbraio. Certo, sarebbe controproducente anche per me, ma sarebbe solo colpa sua fino a prova contraria.   
Invero, ammetto di avere dei momenti liberi in queste giornate che impiegherei volentieri passando del tempo con lei, ma dopo tutte le sue provocazioni, quando tornerà le prometto che la _corda_ che sta tirando così tanto potrebbe essere utilizzata in modi _non consoni_ al suo originale impiego. Attorno al suo collo o ai suoi polsi per esempio.   
**Bramo** il momento in cui potrò vederla agitarsi con gli occhi lucidi per un po’ di prezioso ossigeno, e sotto di me. 

Comando Centrale Divisione Soldier – Shin-Ra  
Generale Sephiroth, impaziente.

  
_[ μ ] - εγλ 1999, 14 Dicembre_

Generale…  
Generale, non può rivolgermi questi pensieri mentre sono qui, circondato da gelo, neve, pioggia e wutaiani. Lo ammetta, sta pensando di sottopormi a quel genere di tortura psicologica che lei ammira tanto o mi sbaglio? _Oh_ , le parche sono crudeli! Non c’è più onore e non c’è gloria, e dovrò chiudermi, _asserragliarmi_ nella mia tenda con la sua lettera tra le mani per trovare un po’ di _sollievo_!   
Non so cosa darei in questo esatto momento per avere, anche solo per un secondo, l’opportunità di farle il _miglior lavoro di bocca_ che possa mai sperare di ricevere.  
Se poi lei mi facesse, nello stesso momento, il favore di _fottermi la gola_ senza riguardo, sarei tanto felice da poter pensare di aver trovato il dono della Dea.   
Ovviamente, le consiglierei comunque di stare attento.  
Potrei cercare di usare i denti in modo _improprio_.  
I toni di queste missive mi rendono impaziente quanto lei, e mai avrei immaginato che una corrispondenza militare potesse rivelarsi così d’intrattenimento.  
Spero che lo sia anche per lei, solo nel suo ufficio o in sala d’addestramento, mentre pensa al contenuto della prossima lettera che riceverà. Non la lascerò insoddisfatto neanche oggi.

Suo 

Comandante Rhapsodos

  
  
_[ μ ] - εγλ 1999, 15 Dicembre_

Comandante,  
mi compiaccio della sua _frustrazione_ , quanto meno non sono l’unico a soffrire dell’attuale condizione.   
Esaudirei i suoi desideri se potessi, se non fossimo ad un continente di distanza, li esaudirei volentieri come un magnanimo Generale prende in considerazione le giuste richieste del suo diretto sottoposto.   
Denti esclusi. Se mai le venisse in mente di poter utilizzare tali parti del suo corpo su quella parte del mio corpo, potrebbe rischiare di perdere l’utilizzo delle gambe in modo permanente, come limite estremo.  
Questo mi riporta alla mente il fatto che lei tornerebbe in centrale solamente il trenta corrente mese.   
La missione, tuttavia, è stata portata a termine senza problemi giorni or sono, quindi non vedo motivo per lui lei debba rimanere in quel luogo gelido e senza **me** per così tanto. E’ una perdita di tempo, stare lì a _trastullarsi_ nel niente lontano dai doveri e da **me** , qui al dipartimento la aspettano molti documenti da compilare riguardo la spedizione appena portata a termine, e non transigo che un **mio** Comandante rimanga fuori un giorno in più togliendo tempo al lavoro e a **me**.   
Parlerò con il Direttore della questione per far anticipare il suo rientro di almeno cinque giorni e le farò sapere immantinente.  
Inizi a preparare i suoi uomini alla partenza.

Comando Centrale Divisione Soldier – Shin-Ra  
Generale Sephiroth

  
_[ μ ] - εγλ 1999, 16 Dicembre_

Generale,  
sono onorato. Sta cercando di farmi tornare entro le festività? Ha paura di sentirsi _solo_ il 25 di Dicembre? Non credevo desse così importanza ai “futili giorni improduttivi”, come ama definirli lei.   
In ogni caso, non potrei essere più contento di tale decisione, passare qui il 25 Dicembre può certo consolidare il mio rapporto con i miei sottoposti ma non consolida in alcun modo la mia sanità mentale, tantomeno il bisogno crescente di un posto **_caldo_**.  
Bisogno che mi ritrovo a condividere con lei, immagino, sebbene la concezione di posto caldo cambi decisamente, la prego di cogliere l’allusione ben costruita, mi dia soddisfazione per una volta e non faccia l’ingenuo.   
Aspetto notizie con molta fibrillazione, che la Dea mi porti fortuna.

Suo, ed impaziente  
Comandante Rhapsodos

  
_[ μ ] - εγλ 1999, 17 Dicembre_

Comandante,  
Ho inoltrato la richiesta al Direttore, mi farà sapere a breve. Riceverà una missiva di conferma.   
Farò finta di non aver letto la prima parte della lettera, altrimenti la lascerei lì.  
Mi tenga in _caldo_ il posto. 

Comando Centrale Divisione Soldier – Shin-Ra  
Generale Sephiroth

  
_[ μ ] - εγλ 1999, 19 Dicembre_

Comandante Rhapsodos,  
la richiesta è stata approvata ed il suo rientro pianificato per il 21 corrente mese. 

Torna

  
~~Tuo~~  
Sephiroth


	11. Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Rating rosso per questo capitolo~  
> (violenza, S/m, dom/sub, choking, bondage, tematiche BDSM, tutto consensuale, più o meno)

Prima di allora, Genesis non lo avrebbe mai sospettato.  
Prima di allora, d’altronde, Genesis non era mai stato con un uomo. Era sempre stato abbastanza orgoglioso della propria vita sessuale, tanto da vantarsene troppo spesso con un esasperato Angeal, e la quantità di persone di sesso femminile che erano passate dalla sua camera da letto crescevano di mese in mese in modo costante, in modo quasi rituale.  
Prima, ovviamente, che il Comandante decidesse di far entrare il Generale d’argento nella suddetta camera da letto.  
Dopo quel fatidico momento, niente e nessuno pareva avere più valore e attrattiva.   
Tutte le sue convinzioni erano state ribaltate nello spazio di pochissimo tempo, e così come aveva smesso di fare sesso con chiunque risultasse attraente ai suoi occhi, così aveva iniziato a ricoprire quel ruolo che per tutta la sua vita aveva sempre guardato con malcelato per non dire esplicito disgusto.  
Quello, senza mezzi termini, del passivo.   
Sulle prime era stato decisamente contrario alla cosa, riottoso e decisamente poco convinto, ma era davvero bastato poco per cambiare le sue certezze.  
Questo lo portò, quindi, a cambiare la sua visione di molte cose e, nonostante Sephiroth fosse dei due quello con meno esperienza, non si poteva dire certo la stessa cosa della sua conoscenza dell’argomento in via teorica. Da quando tutto quello era iniziato, il generale aveva preso ad informarsi della cosa con la sua solita precisione e metodicità, ed arrivò il momento in cui, probabilmente, non esisteva persona in tutta Midgar a conoscere meglio pratiche, terminologia e…. oggettistica relative al sesso, don Corneo compreso.   
Con la conoscenza arrivò la curiosità e Sephiroth, forte del fatto che con Genesis si sentisse davvero libero di fare letteralmente quello che desiderava senza ripercussioni, non si faceva scrupoli a proporre e mettere in atto ogni cosa che scuoteva appena il suo interesse.   
Il risultato fu che Genesis scoprì, suo malgrado e quasi con sgomento, di aver mentito a se stesso per tutta la vita e che, porco Ifrit, essere passivo con Sephiroth era diventata praticamente una dipendenza per quanto estatica si rivelava ogni volta l’esperienza.   
Genesis non lo avrebbe mai sospettato.   
Ma, che la Dea lo perdoni, quanto gli piaceva prenderlo dal soldato più forte che fosse mai esistito.   
Quanto.

11.2 Kink 

Stringe le dita di entrambe le mani.   
Le stringe così forte da farsi male, ma quasi non se ne accorge.   
Lascia cadere gli occhi verso il basso per un istante, ma è difficile mettere a fuoco quello che, si, dovrebbe essere il parquet che ricopre il pavimento della sua camera da letto.  
Socchiude appena gli occhi quasi a volersi aiutare, cercando nell’unico modo possibile di provare a vedere. Ma, Dea, gli bruciano.  
Gli bruciano da morire, ricoperti da quella patina di piacere e lacrime che li ha resi ormai, dopo più di un’ora, arrossati e così lucidi da potercisi specchiare. Li sente umidi, le ciglia lunghe suddivise in piccole ciocche bagnate gli rendono ancora più difficile il compito di tenerli aperti.   
E deve tenerli aperti, deve tenerli aperti o rischia di perdere completamente la testa.  
Di certo i capelli rossi, umidi e appiccicati sulla fronte e sul viso non aiutano, ma Genesis non ha intenzione di togliere seppur temporaneamente uno dei pochi preziosi sostegni del suo corpo per liberarsi il volto.   
I palmi gli fanno male ormai, ma mai quanto le ginocchia, nude e appoggiate sul pavimento decisamente troppo duro e da decisamente troppo per non assicurare due lividi più che dolorosi il giorno dopo.   
Il calore bruciante che sente invadergli ogni minuscola parte del corpo sembra essere coronato all’improvviso da uno strattone dietro la nuca, che gli reclina la testa all’indietro tutto d’un tratto, spezzandogli il respiro già al limite e costringendolo ad abbandonare, dalle labbra innaturalmente schiuse, un gemito dolorante, gutturale, sorpreso ed eccitato. Non ci sono mani a reggergli la testa o a stringergli i capelli, ma la cinghia di pelle nera che funziona da struttura per la ball gag che gli tiene aperte le labbra è salda tra le sue dita, che non accennano a rendere la presa meno forte.  
Genesis è al limite della sua sanità mentale, si sente andare a fuoco ogni volta che lui entra fino a toccare con l’inguine le sue natiche, ed ogni volta che accade, la scintilla di dolore che lo attraversa e gli arriva in gola è tanto intensa quanto quel piacere distruttivo, umiliante e così totalizzante da rendere il comandante più forte dei Soldier un disastro di gemiti acuti e vergognosi.   
Perchè, ovviamente, le sue natiche non sono state risparmiate dalle sue attenzioni. Attenzioni tanto violente da rendere la pelle chiara e perfetta dell’altro un campo disordinato di graffi, tagli, escoriazioni, segni di ogni tipo.   
Ogni parte di lui è stata resa così tanto sensibile e recettiva da rendere il contatto leggero e sottile tra la sua schiena e i capelli di Sephiroth la peggiore delle torture, e lo stesso Sephiroth decide anzi di chinarsi appena sulla sua schiena, una mano stretta ad un suo fianco fino ad affondare le dita lunghe nella carne.   
Genesis cerca di respirare, di rimanere quantomeno cosciente ma sembra un’impresa impossibile. Il collo inizia a fargli un male atroce, così come la mandibola innaturalmente aperta, le ginocchia a sostegno di tutto il suo corpo e delle spinte impietose che riceve, le natiche distrutte, la schiena tesa fino all’inverosimile. Eppure ogni piccolo lampo di dolore sembra sempre e solo diretto al suo bassoventre, rendendolo frustrato ed impaziente a tal punto da lasciarsi sfuggire un umiliante, distruttivo singhiozzo.   
Genesis, seppur impossibilitato a guardare il viso dell’altro, riesce quasi a percepire il sorriso che si apre su quelle labbra, sottile, bellissimo, consapevole.   
Quasi crudele.   
Gli scivola sulla schiena, nelle ossa ed è così umiliante che, poco dopo, Genesis sente Sephiroth soffiargli vicino ad un orecchio una specie di risata divertita, e non si rende conto di aver appena riempito la stanza con un lungo, disperato gemito di frustrazione, tanto osceno da poter rivaleggiare con una puttana dei bassifondi. 

\- Oh? Ti sento…. Stressato. Nervoso, forse hai bisogno di rilassarti un po’, o mi sbaglio? Cosa fai di solito per-… oh, si. - 

Oh Dea.   
Genesis vorrebbe morire. Vorrebbe morire per quanto si sente umiliato e distrutto emotivamente in questo momento, ed il fatto che la cosa lo renda solo più schifosamente duro lo fa arrabbiare a tal punto da farlo ringhiare, ma quello che segue dopo altro non è se non l’ennesimo singhiozzo tra le lacrime.   
Sephiroth sorride ancora, Genesis lo sente, mentre rilascia appena la cinghia di pelle nera, e sembra quasi voglia davvero fargli prendere un respiro, ma un attimo dopo è di nuovo stretta tra quelle dita e in una presa ancora più ferrea di quella precedente. Ha le labbra ad un respiro dal suo volto. 

\- Perché non mi declami Loveless adesso, Genesis?- 

Genesis ricorderà per sempre la frase che, sussurrata con falsa cortesia da quella voce così morbida e tanto bella da sembrare irreale, fu in grado di umiliarlo a tal punto da ridurlo ad un disastro tremante, vergognoso e in lacrime per almeno cinque minuti dopo aver raggiunto l’orgasmo insieme.   
E non si era mai sentito così splendidamente, meravigliosamente appagato e soddisfatto in tutta la sua esistenza.


	12. Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! Rating rosso per questo capitolo ~  
> Scene esplicite di sesso in un ripostiglio, siete avvisati~
> 
> Prende luogo poco prima del capitolo 10, ma può essere letta anche da sola. Enjoy❤️
> 
> "Poco male, tutti gli eroi muoiono giovani e belli, anche se morire in una stanza di servizio con un pene su per il culo non era la più alta delle sue aspettative."

\- Aahn-…-

\- Shhh. Il direttore è esattamente dietro il muro su cui stai appoggiando una guancia. Non vorrei che ci scoprisse.-

\- Sei stato tu… a portarmi proprio qui…. Cosa credevi di-…. Mmh! Di fare, stupido idiot-… Ah!! -

Un gemito più alto del solito sfuggì dalle labbra del comandante. Sephiroth aveva ben deciso di interrompere le sue chiacchiere con una spinta di bacino, e Genesis era stato colto alla sprovvista a tal punto da dimenticare di trattenere la voce.  
Sephiroth sospirò, i capelli lunghi leggermente in disordine sfioravano la schiena del maggiore, scoperta fino alle scapole, mentre entrambe le mani erano impegnate a tenergli fermo il bacino con abbastanza forza da permettere alle dita di Sephiroth di affondare appena nei fianchi allenati dell’altro.  
Genesis gemette di frustrazione. Non potersi sfogare liberamente gli causava un senso di insoddisfazione assurdo, accentuato dalle spinte profonde ma lente del Generale e dal proprio membro totalmente abbandonato. E ci avrebbe pensato lui, davvero, ma nella foga del momento Sephiroth aveva deciso di sfilargli la maglietta dell’uniforme e lasciarla stretta attorno ai suoi avambracci, rendendolo del tutto esposto ma soprattutto impossibilitato a soffocare dietro le proprie dita eventuali suoni e, cosa altresì importante, impossibilitato a toccarsi. Il generale, dalla sua, sembrava voler davvero arrivare al punto da farlo implorare, con quelle spinte così profonde da causare al maggiore una violenta vampata di calore ogni volta e che finiva sempre per trasformarsi in ulteriore frustrazione.  
Genesis ringhiò, la fronte premuta contro il muro. Era fresco, e gli causava quasi sollievo, in forte contrasto con il calore bruciante che gli divorava ogni parte del corpo.  
La tensione e la paura di essere scoperti era allo stesso tempo insopportabile e terribilmente eccitante, ed il comandante, ad ogni spinta, non riusciva a non chiedersi con una certa disperazione se quella sarebbe stata la volta buona in cui gli sarebbe uscito un vero e proprio urlo dalle labbra, e se di conseguenza non sarebbe giunta l’ora della loro prematura morte.  
Poco male, tutti gli eroi muoiono giovani e belli, anche se morire in una stanza di servizio con un pene su per il culo non era la più alta delle sue aspettative.  
Anche se si trattava di un signor pene.  
Un signor pene che, da almeno cinque minuti, spingeva in lui fino in fondo senza dargli la minima possibilità di decidere per sé, cambiando il ritmo o la posizione.  
Le mani del generale erano strette attorno ai suoi fianchi da dieci minuti ormai, impedendogli di muoversi, di trovare maggiore sollievo, più frizione o qualsiasi altra maledetta cosa. Il suo orgasmo ed il suo piacere, in quel momento, non erano di sua competenza e, nonostante Genesis si fosse più volte lamentato della condizione in cui si trovava almeno nove volte su dieci, per Sephiroth non c’era assolutamente niente di cui discutere.  
Era una regola silente ma inabrogabile.  
Quando decideva che il piacere del maggiore sarebbe dipeso solo ed esclusivamente da lui, e solo da lui, niente era mai stato in grado di convincerlo del contrario.  
E per quanto Genesis si potesse sentire umiliato e decisamente infuriato, aveva imparato con il tempo che, in fondo, la cosa non gli dispiaceva. Non del tutto, almeno. Non sempre.  
Sebbene al momento avrebbe volentieri desiderato ridurre il suo diretto superiore ad un mucchietto di cenere, allo stesso tempo c’era un qualcosa, qualcosa di incomprensibile e decisamente fastidioso, che gli sussurrava costantemente di arrendersi a quella situazione e basta, e di farlo in primis perché era Sephiroth a desiderarlo.  
E perché in fondo, vedere ogni volta quanto potere avesse su di lui nonostante i suoi evidenti sforzi, gli aveva sempre causato così tante emozioni contrastanti da fargli perdere la cognizione di ogni cosa.  
Ed era questo che Genesis cercava.  
Ogni volta. 

\- S-… Seph-...Sephiroth-… maledizione, muoviti, toccami, voglio-… voglio-.. -

Il filo della sopportazione, in ogni caso, era davvero molto molto sottile.

\- Questo dipende da te, Genesis. Decidi tu cosa preferisci, in fondo sono magnanimo.-

Uno sbuffo esasperato sfuggì alle labbra del comandante. Magnanimo riferito a Sephiroth in un contesto simile è irreale come Genesis e Modesto nella stessa frase.  
Rimase comunque in silenzio, per quanto i suoi respiri affannati potessero essere definiti silenziosi, mentre il suo generale gli portava una mano sul petto, risalendolo lentamente, sfiorandogli i capezzoli, tirandone uno quasi distrattamente solo per raggiungere poi il collo.  
Genesis sentì le dita dell’altro premergli sulla trachea, e istintivamente seguì il movimento della sua mano fino a ritrovarsi quasi in piedi, la schiena appoggiata al petto bollente dell’altro, le braccia ancora intrappolate nella sua stracazzo di maglietta.  
Deglutì.

\- Posso accontentare la tua richiesta e fare come dici. Liberarti le mani, permetterti di toccarti come vuoi.-

Il sussurro era così bollente da bloccare per qualche attimo il respiro del Comandante. La cosa non sfuggì a Sephiroth, ovviamente, che ne approfittò per tornare ad accarezzargli il petto, scivolando giù con la punta delle dita in un tocco quasi impercettibile fino a superare l’ombelico. Genesis si sentì un po’ morire, mentre la mano del Generale si avvicinava pericolosamente alla sua dolorosissima erezione totalmente ignorata da quando avevano messo piede in quella minuscola stanzetta maledetta. 

\- Oppure… -

Le dita sparirono per un attimo. Genesis ebbe solo il tempo di accorgersene, ritrovandosele poi tra i capelli della nuca, strette con una forza tale da strappargli un ringhio sorpreso che presto virò senza che se ne accorgesse in un gemito schifosamente e vergognosamente compiaciuto.  
Merda. 

\- Oppure posso continuare come voglio io, senza sentire ulteriori, inutili lamenti da parte tua, usando il tuo culo nel modo che più mi aggrada fino a quando non verrai senza esserti toccato nemmeno una volta. Allora… cosa preferisci? - 

Sottolineò la sua domanda con una spinta di bacino secca ed improvvisa che costrinse il comandante a mordersi a sangue il labbro inferiore per non emettere più di un gemito sottile e al limite della sopportazione.  
Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth, pazzo, schifoso bastardo.  
Genesis riusciva a percepire il sorriso dell’altro sul suo collo, e la propria, insofferente ira resa esplicita da un basso e combattuto ringhio di frustrazione.  
Perchè lo sapeva, che l’altro sapeva.  
Genesis sapeva benissimo che Sephiroth lo aveva posto davanti ad una scelta che avrebbe messo ancora una volta alla luce, in modo più che esplicito, quella sua libidine esasperata e perversa, costringendolo a venire a patti con i propri, reali desideri senza giustificarli ancora una volta con la lussuria del suo Generale.  
Nel mentre, Sephiroth aveva iniziato a baciargli il collo, tormentandogli il lobo dell’orecchio con la lingua e tirando appena il suo orecchino con i denti, mentre la mano non impegnata a stringergli i capelli e muovergli la testa a suo piacimento aveva iniziato ad occuparsi dei suoi capezzoli in modo quasi ossessivo, rendendoli così sensibili e rossi che il minimo tocco rendeva Genesis impossibilitato a compiere pensieri coerenti. 

\- ….allora? Io posso andare avanti per tutto il tempo che vuoi, ma non so quanto ti convenga. Sei parecchio….disperato, là sotto. Avanti. Scegli pure liberamente.  
Sono al tuo servizio, Comandante. - 

La voglia inesauribile di prendere Sephiroth a pugni fino a farlo sanguinare era seconda solo alla voglia di ottenere il suo meritatissimo orgasmo. L’altro aveva ragione, del tutto.  
Perchè, Dea, in quel momento Genesis non avrebbe potuto desiderare altro che non fosse la gloriosa virilità del minore strappargli ogni pensiero di senso compiuto e ridurlo ad un essere al limite del senziente, ma il modo in cui la scelta gli era stata posta era stato pensato in modo tanto subdolo da umiliarlo fino alle ossa, e frantumargli l’orgoglio con un sadismo a cui, ormai, avrebbe dovuto fare l’abitudine.  
Eppure, ogni volta, era in grado di sorprenderlo e farlo sentire miserabile.  
La cosa peggiore, tuttavia, non era questa, quanto il fatto che Genesis non riuscisse farne a meno.  
Sentirsi così tanto inferiore a lui e impossibilitato a prendere decisioni era ciò che il comandante odiava di più al mondo, tanto da provare un’insana e ossessiva attrazione, così forte da costringere più volte Genesis a domandarsi se non fosse diventato completamente pazzo.  
Forse lo era davvero diventato, ma ormai che importanza aveva.  
Che importanza aveva, se Sephiroth lo stringeva in questo modo facendogli dubitare dell’esistenza di qualcosa, al mondo, di più inebriante. Di più bello. 

Genesis strinse i denti, inspirò a fondo, gli occhi ormai ricoperti da una patina di piacere liquido che rendevano l’azzurro dei suoi occhi profondo come un oceano in cui affogare.

\- … fallo. - 

Fu un sussurro così strozzato e difficoltoso da causare un moto di ilarità nel Generale, che si espresse in una leggera e divertita risata su una spalla nuda dell’altro.

\- Perdonami, ma non ho capito bene. Devi dirmi chiaramente quello che desideri, Comandante. Voglio le parole esatte.-

Gli insulti trattenuti tra i denti di Genesis si leggevano chiaramente nei suoi occhi, mentre in un attimo d’ira funesta cercò di liberare gli avambracci intrappolati tra la sua schiena, la propria uniforme e il petto dell’altro con l’intento di picchiarlo a morte, ma l’insuccesso della missione portò i suoi occhi ad inumidirsi ulteriormente.  
Sephiroth sorrise, la mano tra i suoi capelli scese a reggere il viso del maggiore, premendo appena con le dita per rendere salda la presa sulla mandibola, poi lo guardò quasi con pietà.  
Che sadico bastardo. 

\- … usa-… usa il mio culo come più ti aggrada...- 

Genesis sentì lo stomaco stringersi fino a spezzargli il respiro e gli occhi iniziare a non reggere il peso di un’umiliazione del genere. Era più difficile del previsto, e gli occhi di Sephiroth nei suoi non rendevano il compito semplice.  
Si sentiva bruciare fino alle ossa dalla vergogna, parola dopo parola. 

-… fino a… fino a farmi venire senza avermi toccato neanche una volta-...- 

\- ...e?-

La luce negli occhi del Generale era spaventosa, pericolosa, eccitata e al limite del controllo, mentre la soddisfazione iniziava a dipingersi tra quei lineamenti in modo tanto impercettibile quanto violento. 

\- ….senza ulteriori e inutili lamenti da parte mia.- 

Fu un vero e proprio ringhio gutturale, quello del Comandante. Questa pareva essere una parte del discorso molto cara al Generale, che lo guardò con la soddisfazione con cui si guarda il buon operato di un sottoposto, ma con una vena di malcelata lussuria che si espresse, pochi attimi dopo, nella punta della lingua che gli inumidì le labbra, prima che queste venissero distese in un sorriso. 

\- Molto bene. Come desideri. Adesso… - 

La mano che circondava i fianchi di Genesis li artigliò, per spingere il corpo dell’altro contro il muro. La fronte del comandante urtò di nuovo sulla parete fredda con un rumore sordo, un gemito a stento trattenuto scappò dalle sue labbra. 

\- …fai silenzio, come promesso. -

Come a metterlo in un certo senso alla prova, Sephiroth uscì dal suo corpo quasi completamente. Genesis si ritrovò impreparato alla sensazione di vuoto che improvvisamente lo aveva colto, ma non per molto. L’attesa spasmodica del suo corpo, l’adrenalina e la tensione non lo resero in ogni modo pronto alla forza con cui l’altro entrò nuovamente in lui. L’impeto fu tanto da premere ulteriormente il corpo del maggiore contro il muro, e se non fosse stato per la mano del generale ben stretta sul suo fianco sinistro, sarebbe anche riuscito a trovare un po’ di sollievo contro la parete.  
O, almeno, questa era la sua intenzione.  
Ogni proposito venne gettato alle ortiche quando il bacino del minore urtò contro il suo con un rumore che, alle orecchie del Comandante, risultò quasi assordante. Quello che non riuscì a trattenere tuttavia fu un verso così rumoroso da costringere Sephiroth a chiudergli repentinamente la bocca con il palmo di una mano. Con quest’ultima gli tirò indietro la testa con una violenza tale che Genesis, per un attimo, si preoccupò di essersi strappato qualche tendine, oltre che a trovarsi improvvisamente senza respiro e con un paio di occhi luminosi, lucidi e terrificanti puntati nei suoi.  
In quel momento, credette davvero che Sephiroth lo avrebbe divorato vivo. O che quanto meno gli avrebbe rotto il collo.

\- Ti ho detto di fare silenzio. Il direttore è oltre quel muro. Dei, quanto sei patetico -

Lasciandogli la testa con un certo impeto, Sephiroth non aspettò un solo istante prima di iniziare a spingere nel corpo congestionato dell’altro.  
Genesis aveva iniziato a rispondergli per l’insulto, e perché davvero pensava che gli avrebbe spezzato il collo, ma ben presto si accorse che altre cose, probabilmente, si sarebbero spezzate di lì a poco.  
Spalancò le labbra in un urlo muto, che si liberò in un rantolìo disperato mentre Sephiroth, come promesso, aveva iniziato a spingere in lui con un impeto tale da rendere la missione del silenzio, per Genesis, praticamente impossibile.  
La sensazione era inebriante, come ogni volta, lo rendeva incapace di intendere, di volere, di parlare, di respirare, tutto cessava di esistere per lunghissimi istanti e Genesis non avrebbe mai smesso di chiedersi come fosse possibile provare tanto piacere nell’essere preso con così tanta forza. Ogni colpo di bacino portava la punta della virilità di Sephiroth a colpire quel punto preciso in grado di fargli perdere ogni cognizione, e non passò molto tempo prima che Genesis iniziasse davvero a preoccuparsi di poter morire di piacere.  
Si sentiva esausto e sensibile oltre ogni dire. La stretta di Sephiroth attorno al suo corpo era diventata più forte, quel braccio che gli circondava la vita lo stava mandando ai pazzi così come la mano di nuovo stretta tra i suoi capelli, il suo respiro sul collo, la sua vicinanza, tutto.  
Tutto di lui lo rendeva inerme, folle, senza speranza.  
Ormai aveva preso a sanguinare dal labbro inferiore per quanto forte lo stava stringendo tra i denti, per non fare rumore, ma sentì ben presto delle dita accarezzargli proprio le labbra, schiudendole appena e accarezzandole con una dolcezza tale da rompere gli argini della sua resistenza emotiva.  
Le lacrime iniziarono a scivolargli sulle guance, bollenti come rivoli di magma, il respiro pesante, affannato, trattenuto ad ogni spinta. 

\- Vieni per me, Genesis. Adesso.-

Non se ne rese conto.  
Genesis non se ne rese conto.  
Il piacere esplose con un’irruenza tale da oscurargli la vista per un attimo e avrebbe urlato, oh lo avrebbe fatto eccome se la mano dell’altro non gli si fosse chiusa a tenaglia attorno alla gola all’improvviso, impedendogli di respirare, di parlare, di urlare.  
Il gesto rese l’orgasmo del comandante ancora più intenso, così lungo da spaventarlo e così sconvolgente che Genesis, sulle prime, non si accorse che Sephiroth aveva ripreso a spingere in lui allo stesso ritmo di prima.  
Lo shock gli fece spalancare gli occhi, il corpo ormai sensibile fino all’inverosimile iniziò a mandargli così tanti impulsi da farlo sentire quasi male. Era insopportabile, era troppo, troppo, troppo, e appena la mano attorno alla gola allentò per un attimo la presa, Genesis ringhiò come un disperato, cercando di allontanarsi. 

\- Cosa cazzo pensi di fare-… Non-… non ci provare, Sephiroth, non ci provare, non posso, non- –..- 

La voce spezzata, roca e ancora venata dal piacere dell’orgasmo venne messa a tacere dalla stretta che tornò a premere sulla sua trachea, strappandogli un rantolìo furioso e disperato. 

\- No-… no---...n - 

\- Che egoista… Io devo ancora venire.- 

Il sorriso, chiaramente derisorio ma affascinante come al solito, tornò sul volto del Generale, qualche ciocca di capelli gli si era appiccicata alla fronte, ma nulla tradiva la fatica che una situazione simile avrebbe assicurato a chiunque altro. Genesis si perse per un attimo tra i lineamenti del suo volto, e fu un breve, brevissimo momento estatico prima che una spinta lo riportasse alla realtà dei fatti, ovvero che Sephiroth era e sarebbe sempre stato un cazzo di stronzo. 

\- NNH ...GH! -

Ormai le lacrime avevano davvero superato ogni barriera di orgoglio e resistenza fisica, tanto da non permettergli più di vedere chiaramente, ogni spinta colpiva ogni nervo del suo corpo, anche dove pensava di non averne, e quando l’altro poco dopo – fortunatamente - venne dentro di lui, Genesis sospettò un inizio di svenimento, e se non ci fosse stato il corpo dell’altro a sostenerlo sarebbe caduto a corpo morto sul pavimento di quel ripostiglio.  
Si appoggiò a lui come se fosse stato la sua ancora di salvezza, cosa che effettivamente in questo momento era se non voleva sfracellarsi al suolo, e Sephiroth si mostrò decisamente contento di ottemperare al compito, sostenendolo tra le braccia e appoggiando la fonte tra la sua spalla e i suoi capelli, mostrando finalmente di essere esausto a sua volta. Il suo respiro era pesante ma equilibrato, mentre con le labbra iniziava a sfiorare il collo dell’altro con calma, quasi con dolcezza, godendo di quel momento più degli altri.  
Non si vedranno per mesi, d’altronde. 

\- Ma che razza… di bastardo. - 

Fu solo un leggero sussurro, la voce roca del Comandante causò solo una leggera risata da parte dell’altro, che lentamente uscì da lui, godendo silenziosamente del respiro interrotto che sentì provenire dalla schiena su cui stava appoggiando il viso.  
Gli liberò finalmente le braccia, guadagnando un altro gemito un po’ incazzato questa volta. Il comandante si massaggiò le spalle, muovendo il collo e inspirando a fondo.

\- Ma si può sapere ch-….-

Aveva tutte le intenzioni di lamentarsi, ma girandosi verso di lui non ne ebbe il tempo.  
Sephiroth lo aveva attirato a lui di nuovo, le mani strette attorno alla sua vita, passandogli la lingua sulle labbra una, due volte.  
Genesis strinse appena gli occhi, una sottile fitta di dolore lo attraversò, e solo allora si ricordò di essersi rotto un labbro.  
Sospirò su quelle labbra, mentre una mano dell’altro salì ad asciugargli una guancia e poi ad appoggiarsi sul collo evidentemente segnato e marchiato da quelle stesse dita.

\- Spero che rimangano il più possibile, adesso che sei via. - 

Genesis sentì le parole morirgli in gola ed il volto avvampare, mentre portava entrambe le mani tra i suoi capelli argentei per stringerli, e tirargli il viso verso di sé. Chiuse ancora una volta le distanze, ed il bacio inizialmente osceno ed ostentato durò tanto da trasformarsi in una danza lenta e sensuale, senza filtri. Un momento che si presero per loro, senza la minima fretta.  
Finì con Genesis che, senza accorgersene nemmeno, si era semplicemente appoggiato all’altro, le mani perse tra i suoi capelli, una guancia sulla sua mandibola, gli occhi chiusi.  
Sephiroth era immobile, le labbra tra i capelli rossi dell’altro e le mani salde dietro la sua schiena nuda, il respiro calmo, regolare. 

\- ...devo prepararmi per la spedizione. Parto domani all’alba.- 

Il silenzio venne rotto da Genesis, che fu il primo ad allontanarsi da quella specie di abbraccio. Sephiroth annuì in silenzio, cercando nel frattempo di darsi una sistemata. Si chiuse il cappotto, si sistemò gli spallacci, si infilò i guanti.  
Genesis lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, sbuffando poi nel rimettersi la maglietta a collo alto e chiudersi i pantaloni che erano ancora lì, alle ginocchia. La sensazione del seme dell’altro ancora dentro di sé lo costrinse a stringere un po’ le labbra tra loro, ma cercò di non farlo notare all’altro, girandosi verso degli scaffali per recuperare il cappotto rosso. Non poteva certo rischiare che si sporcasse di chissà che fluidi corporei. 

\- Genesis. -

\- Mh? - 

\- Ricordami di metterti di fronte a degli ultimatum più spesso. -

\- Vai al diavolo. -


End file.
